Otome wa do my best desho?
Otome wa do my best desho? (乙女はDO MY BESTでしょ？''Otome wa do my best desho?) is the ending theme sung by Ami Koshimizu and Mika Kikuchi. Characters on the cover :Nina Wáng :Arika Yumemiya Characters in order of appearance Arika Yumemiya Lyrics TV version '''Otome wa do my best desho?' (乙女はDO MY BESTでしょ？) By Ami Koshimizu (小清水亜美) Rōmaji= yuuki ga negai kanaeru no yo DO YOUR BEST makenai you ni susumimashou hajimatta yo watashi dake o matsu monogatari ga ima nigedasu yori tachi mukaeba ii ne sore ga otome no yuuki ganbatteru yo mune ga kyun to samishiku naru toki mo egao de NO NO NO wa nai kanarazu anata no sekai no naka ni tanoshii mirai ga aru mamotte agetai no daijoubu yo kirei na omoi houseki yori mo hikaru hokori o motte susumimashou makenai you ni susumimashou |-|Kanji= 勇気が願いかなえるのよ DO YOUR BEST? 負けないように進みましょう 始まったよ わたしだけを待つ物語がいま 逃げ出すより立ち向かえばいいね それが乙女の勇気 がんばってるよ 胸がきゅんと淋しくなる時も笑顔で NO,NO,NOはない！ かならずあなたの世界の中に 楽しい未来がある 守ってあげたいの だいじょうぶよ キレイな想い 宝石よりも光る 誇りを持って進みましょう 負けないように進みましょう |-|English= Courage is granting wishes DO YOUR BEST? Let us move forward so that we do not lose It has now begun The story that waits only for me It's better to fight than to run, isn't it? That is the maiden's courage I'm doing my best To smile even when my heart aches with loneliness There isn't NO,NO,NO! Without fail in your world A fun future ahead; I want to protect and uphold it Don't worry! A beautiful emotion; Shines just like a jewel Let us move forward with pride Let us move forward so that we do not lose Full version Otome wa do my best desho? (乙女はDO MY BESTでしょ？) By Ami Koshimizu (小清水亜美) and Mika Kikuchi (菊地 美香) Rōmaji= Yuuki ga negai kanaeru no yo DO YOUR BEST makenai you ni susumimashou hajimatta yo watashi dake o matsu monogatari ga ima nigedasu yori tachi mukaeba ii ne sore ga otome no yuuki ganbatteru yo mune ga kyun to samishiku naru toki mo egao de NO NO NO wa nai kanarazu anata no sekai no naka ni tanoshii mirai ga aru mamotte agetai no daijoubu yo kirei na omoi houseki yori mo hikaru hokori o motte susumimashou osorenaide jibun no yowasa ni mo kitto imi ga aru nigate ga datta mujaki sa to ka sou kawaru otome mo ii ne hanasu no ga iya da to senaka muketa toki mo nukumori kureta DO DO DO MY BEST itsumo kokoro kakete kita kedo tama ni wa shinkokyuu de daiji na hito no koto kangaete chiisa na negai sotto katatte mimashou ka zutto anata no soba ni itai NO NO NO wa nai anata mo watashi mo sekai no naka de DO DO DO MY BEST zutto no honki o dashite kirameite iru kara subete no omoi houseki yori mo hikaru hokori o motte susumimashou makenai you ni susumimashou |-|Kanji= 勇気が願いかなえるのよ DO YOUR BEST? 負けないように進みましょう 始まったよ わたしだけを待つ物語がいま 逃げ出すより立ち向かえばいいね それが乙女の勇気 がんばってるよ 胸がきゅんと淋しくなる時も笑顔で NO,NO,NOはない！ かならずあなたの世界の中に 楽しい未来がある 守ってあげたいの だいじょうぶよ キレイな想い 宝石よりも光る 誇りを持って進みましょう 恐れないで 自分の弱さにもきっと意味がある 苦手がだった無邪気さとか… そう 変わる乙女もいいね 話すのがイヤだと背中向けた時も ぬくもりくれた DO DO DO MY BESTで いつも心駆けてきたけど たまには深呼吸でだいじな人のこと 考えて ちいさな願い そっと語ってみましょうか ずっとあなたの側にいたい NO,NO,NOはない！ あなたもわたしも世界の中で DO DO DO MY BESTの 本気を出してきらめいているから すべての想い 宝石よりも光る 誇りを持って進みましょう 負けないように進みましょう |-|English= Courage is granting wishes DO YOUR BEST? Let us move forward so that we do not lose It has now begun The story that waits only for me It's better to fight than to run, isn't it? That is the maiden's courage I'm doing my best To smile even when my heart aches with loneliness There isn't NO,NO,NO! Without fail in your world A fun future ahead; I want to protect and uphold it Don't worry! A beautiful emotion; Shines just like a jewel Let us move forward with pride Don't be afraid Even one's weakness surely has purpose I was afraid of innocence..so Even a changed maiden is good Even when conversation is unpleasant and you turn your back to me I am given warmth By DO DO DO MY BEST My heart is always driven For a change, with a deep breath, think of the person important to you Shall we whisper our little wishes? I want to be always by your side There isn't NO,NO,NO! In neither your world nor mine Because the true spirit of DO DO DO MY BEST emerges shining Every emotion shines just like a gem Let us move forward with pride Let us move forward so that we do not lose Watch now Category:Music